The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present disclosure. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art nor material to the presently described or claimed inventions, nor that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of toaster accessories and more specifically relates to toaster accessory for a toaster having a plurality of toast slots.
2. Description of Related Art
A toaster, or a toast maker, is a small electric appliance designed to toast sliced bread by exposing it to radiant heat, thus converting it into toast. Toasters can toast multiple types of sliced bread products. A common toast maker found in many homes is the pop-up toaster. Bread slices are inserted into slots in the top of a pop-up toaster. Pop-up toasters with wider slots have been manufactured to toast sliced bread by exposing it to radiant heat, thus converting it into toast. Toasters can toast multiple types of sliced bread products simultaneously.
A common problem arising from toasters having a plurality of toast slots is when a user desires to toast a number of bread slices that is less than the number of slots the toaster has. If every slot is not occupied by a slice of bread, the radiant heat will be more exposed to the slice of bread nearest the unoccupied slot. Therefore, a suitable solution is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,558 to Ogle relates to a toasting process using a toast guard. The described toasting process using a toast guard includes a toast guard made of a heat absorbent ceramic piece molded in the shape of a slice of bread, but slightly smaller in size and thickness than a slice of bread. The ceramic piece is used in the toasting process of an ordinary multi-slotted household toaster when some of the slots of the toaster are filled with slices of bread and some of the slots are vacant. The ceramic piece enables the toast to be darkened to the same degree on both sides and prevents the excessive darkening or burning of the side of the toast adjacent to a vacant slot in the toaster.